Organized Departure
by Glass Wolf
Summary: Percy Weasley finally gets his wish of an organized departure of his children to school. Part of my Unexpected Universe see my profile for full fic list.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable Characters They and the world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. Any Original characters were created by me and anyone who wants them can use them. Not making any money off of this please don't sue.

This is set in the Unexpected verse. And involves the day all the little children go to Hogwarts.

Organized Departure.

Percy Weasley awoke precisely on time and his wife Penelope headed downstairs to begin breakfast. He went to rouse the children so they wouldn't be late to Kings Cross. He was not surprised to see his oldest Antonia already leaving the bathroom fully dressed with her head girl badge proudly pinned to her blouse. As he opened the door to his youngest daughter Eleanor, he found her awake and frantically packing. "I told you to pack last night." He said slightly cross. This could throw off the time table he had worked out.

"I'm sorry." She said after a moment. "But I was practicing a few spells and it got a bit late." Percy just nodded and with a flick of his wand finished her packing for her. She stared in shock. "You never help us pack you always make us do it?"

"I'm only doing it this once." Percy said calmly with a smile for his youngest daughter. "No go down to breakfast and not a word about this to anyone else." She nodded and headed downstairs hurriedly. He turned and headed off to wake his sons.

He found John already awake and cleaning his broom stick. "Looking forward to your third year?" He asked his son who was intently polishing the handle. He played seeker for the Ravenclaw team.

"Yes this year we will beat Hufflepuff and Gryffondore." He said proudly. "And don't worry Dad I'll keep my grades up." He knew his son would so far all his children had done exceptionally well and were among the best of their years. He knew his son was determined to outshine his brother and cousin at quidditch.

After telling John to hurray down to breakfast he headed to wake his other son. Upon entering the room he found his oldest son laying face down still completely asleep. "Owen wake up." He said as he prodded his son who didn't move. He scowled as he saw the several fake tattoos his son had covered himself with but at least Owen had agreed not to get any real ones until after he was off age. Realizing his son wouldn't get up without help he pointed his wand at the bed and sent the covers flying off. "Good morning" he said as his son jumped up with a start. "Get dressed and down to breakfast we'll be leaving in an hour." He glanced back over his shoulder as he left. "And don't forget to make your bed."

As he ate breakfast, he listened to his youngest Eleanor asking questions of her older siblings. He glanced up as Owen entered his short hair spiked in odd directions and dressed in muggle clothing for the journey threw Kings Cross Station. However where his siblings looked professional and even neat just as he and Penny were dressed, his older son looked like a common muggle criminal. "It's your fifth year Owen can't you dress appropriately." His oldest Antonia said irritably.

"But you keep saying I'm just a hooligan." Owen said smugly. "I figured I should look the part." Percy had to suppress a smile he found the teasing between Brother and sister hauntingly familiar to his own situation with the twins. Of course he did feel that he and Penelope had kept it from reaching the sometimes cruel level of his twin siblings at their worst. He was just thankful they'd stopped at four children any more and he doubted they'd have maintained any control. He now completely understood why his mother often seemed ready to pull her own hair out.

Once Breakfast was done, they quickly loaded up the car and drove to Kings cross. For the first time the trip was without a single incident for once it looked like they were actually going to have the organized departure he'd been trying to have for the last seven years. The closest they'd so far come to an organized departure had been Antonia's first year unfortunately George's son Fred also starting that year had dropped a bag of dungbombs at the exit onto platform nine and three quarters. It had become a tradition since that first year to arrive around the same time as George and his family. Often because he felt it was his duty to help George's second wife Katie Bell attempt to bring some discipline to her husband, stepson and daughter.

He frowned as he remembered last year when Katie had caught her daughter Amanda attempting to smuggle her broom into hogwarts in the enchanted small hand bag Hermoine had given her for her eleventh birthday. He had of course informed her all the reasons for the broom stick regulations concerning first years. He knew she remembered it as they approached George, Katie and Amanda and saw Amanda stick her tongue out at him. "I get to carry my broom legally this time Uncle Percy."

Penelope only smiled and looked over at Percy and winked. "Percy is very happy for you dear." She said sweetly. "Isn't so much better to follow the rules to keep him quiet?" Percy of course fixed his wife with a look of mock betrayal but Amanda and a few of his own children laughed. "Where is Fred?" She asked suddenly.

"He's helping his mother with Morrigan as it'll be her first year at hogwarts." George said irritably. "She and her husband keep hinting that he should come stay with them after he gets his NEWTS." Percy knew George and his exwife feuded constantly. He felt sorry for his nephew Fred who was caught between two families with a half sister in each. "Oh look there they are now." Percy looked and there was George's son standing with his mother and half sister Morrigan helping her load push her trolley threw the barrier "I see that git Zacharias isn't with them."

"We should hurray if were going to meet the others." Katie said with a tired look. Percy nodded and shooed his kids forward letting George bring up the rear. He personally felt George had nothing to worry about that Fred would choose to stay with his family and work in the family business but he wasn't going to say anything since George would just deny being worried at all.

"Rather surprising business about Harry's cousin producing a witch wasn't it." George suddenly said a rather mischievous gleam in his eyes suddenly. "I brought him a bag of candy to show there's no hard feelings." Percy was reminded of the incident that had caused so much racket long ago at the burrow. "You really shouldn't pick on him." His wife said. "Harry seems to have forgiven him." Penelope's voice had a tone of admonishment to it.

"Oh they aren't enchanted at all Harry threatened to lock me up if I pulled any ton tongue toffee incidents." George said with a smile. "I just want to see his reaction to the gift." Percy merely exchanged a long-suffering look with Katie both knowing it'd be useless to try to spoil George's fun.

He easily identified Harry's cousin by the nervous look he shot George as they approached where the small Dursley family was in conversation with Harry, Ron and their respective families. He saw his sister Ginny and Hermoine talking animatedly with Ms. Dursley and headed over to say hello as it was only proper to introduce one self.

Duddley was saved from responding to George's gift by the arrival of his brother Bill and his family. Percy smiled Bill and his wife drew looks wherever they went with their family. He saw Victorie hadn't come but her three school age sisters trailed in their mother's wake. They possessed the same eerie loveliness of all part Veela turning heads young and old along the platform. Their younger brother was perched on Fluer's arm looking around with a curious expression. Percy remembered how it had shocked everyone when Fluer showed up pregnant again just a few short years ago. She had been adamant after the fourth child that she wouldn't have any more. However she was more than pleased with her and Bill's little accident as they called little Billy.

The fact that their fifth child had been a male was also rather rare since it was against the odds for party Veela to have male children for at least three or four generations. Turning from his brother's family he noticed his youngest daughter deep in discussion with the Dursley child about the houses. "You should pick Gryffondore it's the best." His daughter said to the other girl who seemed unsure and wanted to know about the houses. He considered telling her in detail but a warning whistle sounded and in the flurry of good byes he forgot all about the little's questions sure she would end up the right house the sorting hat had never been wrong after all.

The End.


End file.
